Create a Basic Camera Path
This tutorial will allow you to make a camera that turns towards the direction the path is moving and allows room for smoothness and flexibility without complexity. Follow these steps and use this tutorial to create your own cutscenes with ease. 1)Place a camera gizmo. Tip: Camera gizmos are useful because you can see exactly where the camera faces (front) if you place a "first person camera" brain tile. http://i.imgur.com/hqLhcBy.jpg 2)Place a path. Tip: A path will move to the set speed/orientation based upon the "path" settings in its "properties" menu. All paths by default are set to power "on", so they will work as soon as the game starts. To change that, simply switch it "off" from its "properties" and have another prop power it on. http://i.imgur.com/nhUqdNy.jpg 3)Create the path you want your camera to follow. Tip: Paths can have multiple nodes/waypoints. To create one, simply select the point you want then click on the + to add another. Similarly to remove, press the -. http://i.imgur.com/LSoTnBh.jpg 4)Place the camera gizmo at node 0 facing towards the direction that it will follow. To be precise, use the "grid" (magnet on the right side of screen) to place the node and camera gizmo at exactly the same location. Tip: Placing all nodes using the grid will ensure you create paths parallel to the world axes, which means that placing them in a straight line is easier and more precise. Recommended for camera paths. http://i.imgur.com/ZKbX2dL.jpg 5)Attach the camera gizmo to the path. Tip: When attaching two props together, go to the attach tool (chain), press first the prop you want to attach, then press the one you want it attached on. For paths, the path cube is the prop that should be attached on, not the moving sphere http://i.imgur.com/Wc0rNNb.jpg 6)Scale a logic cube to 10% and place it directly in front of the camera gizmo (using the grid is recommended). Then attach the logic cube to the camera gizmo. Tip: This allows the orientation of the camera to always point where the camera is looking. This will help us later. http://i.imgur.com/7zx2RVU.jpg 7)Open the brain of the camera gizmo and write the line illustrated. Tip: Since we attached the logic cube to the camera, it is now treated as a socket. This allows us to easily make the camera always focus on the logic cube. If we don't do this, the camera will not change orientation, regardless what the prop does. "Without controls" means that the player cannot move the view while this camera works. http://i.imgur.com/kFbppJE.jpg 8)Open the properties of the path cube, go to "path" then set how your camera will move. I 've set some default properties in the image below that would get you started with a flexible setting but feel free to experiment at this step. Tip: Orientation should be set to "3D" so that the camera faces the path forward in all directions. "Curve" will allow smooth turns at every node."Linear" will have the same speed all the time but for better effect, setting movement to "Smooth" will slowly accelerate at start and end of the path, making it better for the viewer. However "Smooth" cannot be used when the path is in a loop. http://i.imgur.com/qg8Mbmw.jpg That's it! You now have a fully working camera path! Some additional tips: -To control the time you want the camera to stop and switch to another camera, place a logic cube at the end of your path and set it to switch page in the brain of the camera gizmo when bumped with it. -Same trick works with events. Placing a logic cube somewhere in the path of the camera and setting to trigger an event is an easy way to create interesting scenes. -Bear in mind that a start cutscene may not initiate well, so I would recommend not to have multiple cameras work at the start of the level. -Use variables to trigger cutscenes on and off. The best way is to switch page in the camera brain when you want it to power off. More advanced: Paths and Cinematography https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Io3KMGK-3d4